


Repeated Pattern

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you making?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repeated Pattern

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #384 "pattern"

“What are you making?” Jimmy asked, which was the first thing he’d said since he sat down on Gibbs’s basement stairs half an hour ago.

Gibbs didn’t stop sanding. “Come see.”

Jimmy wobbled a little when he stood, but made it to the workbench. He still couldn’t figure out exactly what Gibbs was doing, but he _could_ read the measured drawing spread out on the table. 

“It’s a cradle,” he said, softly.

“For your kid,” said Gibbs. “Whenever you find him, her or them. Same pattern I used for Kelly’s.”

“Oh,” said Jimmy, and reached for a piece of sandpaper.

THE END


End file.
